Ultraman Techno
Ultraman Techno is an Ultra who has no powers, but uses gadgets he builds to fight monsters. He's a member of the Parody Garrison's science division. History Techno was a Parody Ultra born with deficiencies. As he grew up, he was never able to fire a beam or even fly. However, he was always interested in alien technology, so he decided to spend his time learning to replicate it. He eventually managed to build a sizable arsenal, which he decided to test by fighting monsters. Techno headed to Earth, where he merged with Seth Brown, a high school security officer who was fatally wounded in a confrontation with an alien criminal. The alien had stolen a science project from the school: a Spellgen bodysuit which made him completely immune to Ultra Beams. Don't ask me where a school got that. Anyway, after reviving Seth and explaining what was going on, Techno transformed and challenged the alien. The alien laughed at the Ultra, saying his kind was helpless against him now that he was immune to beams. Techno merely said he didn't have any beams, confusing the alien before using a missile launcher concealed in his arm bracelet to blow the alien to smithereens. Due to damaging school property, Seth was later fired, but would continue to defend the alternate Earth against invaders alongside Techno for some time until the fateful day Parody Killer graced his universe. Techno fought the mysterious robot only to have his abilities copied and turned against him. He would have been killed had another group of Parody Ultras not intervened and managed to drive off the Killer. Techno would end up being inducted into the group, where they returned to the Land of Parodies and joined the event that defeated Parody Killer. After this, the Parody Garrison was founded. Seeing a place where he could finally be useful, Techno joined the group and became part of their scientific division. Parody Hero Taisen Spinoff TBA Body Features, Powers and Abilities * Techno Braces: Twin Ultra Bracelet-like devices where he stores most of his gadgets. ** Techno Buster: An arm cannon which transforms from one of his Techno Braces. *** Techno Missile: Techno fires several missiles from the Techno Buster. *** Techno Laser: A powerful beam fired from the Techno Buster. ** Techno Blade: A lightsaber which materializes from one of his Techno Braces. *** Techno Break: The Techno Blade materializes an energy drill which he uses to strike the opponent. ** Techno Hand: Magic hands which extend from the Techno Braces. ** Techno Hook: A grappling hook/winch fired from either Techno Brace. * Techno Mask: A mask he can wear which has several gadgets built into it, giving him superhuman sight. He can also use this to analyze his opponents and determine their weaknesses. ** Techno Ocular: A beam fired from the "eye" of the Techno Mask. * Techno Pack: A jetpack which Techno uses to fly. ** Techno Rocket: A missile built into the Techno Pack. It's more powerful than most of his other weapons, but can only be used once per battle. Trivia * Seth Brown's name is derived from two characters, one of which BigD should know and the other of which is far more obvious. * Feel free to give him more gadgets. He could use them. * Techno was originally a mediocre filler ultra for the taisen spinoff until Furno told me he thought the guy was cool, so I made his page. Category:KitsuneSoldier's stuff Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Parody Garrison Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit